When The Devil Cries
by Coolest Kid
Summary: O que ele está fazendo com você?, Draco perguntou, horrorizado. Harry não saberia responder. Estava sedado e com dores em todo o corpo. Provavelmente estava na mansão Malfoy. A guerra continuava lá fora, e as sessões de tortura ali também continuariam.
1. Capítulo Um

**When The Devil Cries**

_Capítulo Um_

TCK

* * *

Harry's POV

Eu não sabia que dia era ou em que mês estávamos. Sabia que estava zonzo e não entendia muita coisa do que estava se passando. Talvez fosse um calabouço ou talvez algum outro tipo de sótão obscuro. Meus olhos estavam pesados e sentia os pulsos doendo absurdamente. Tentei sentir alguma coisa, e pude perceber que algemas de ferro prendiam meus pulsos. Tentei abrir meus olhos; não conseguia. Estavam muito pesados… Não dava. Tentei respirar fundo, e senti um cheiro desagradável de mofo. Minha boca estava seca e podia sentir meus lábios rachando de secura.

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, atordoado, e a senti se chocar com algo feito de rocha. Devia de ser uma parede. Minha cabeça latejou um pouco mais, mas eu engoli em seco, sentindo todo o meu estômago se revirar e uma ânsia de vômito incrível me balançar para o lado. Gosto de vômito na minha boca. Falta de força para dar um impulso para frente e cuspir longe.

Escutei passos vindo de longe. Cuspi rápido o vômito, sentindo-me incrivelmente enjoado. Estava sujo. Queria um banho, queria comida, água, e uma cama, por favor.

Os passos se aproximavam, mas eu não tinha forças para abrir os olhos.

Senti a respiração de alguém perto de meu rosto. Tinha um perfume incrivelmente agradável, e aquilo me deixou ainda mais conturbado, pois contrastava com o terrível cheiro de vômito e mofo do lugar.

-Olha o que ele fez com você…

Eu conhecia a voz, mas ainda estava muito fraco pra poder raciocinar quem era. Apenas sabia que a conhecia.

Não podia abrir os olhos pois algo os pesava. Acho que devia estar um pouco sedado, pois sentia as dores de uma forma insuportável, mas não conseguia raciocinar o bastante para pedir por socorro ou sequer tentar apalpar minhas algemas pra tentar ver se havia algum alcance à uma varinha ou outra coisa.

Apenas sentia aquela respiração e aquele perfume… E a voz.

-Onde… – engoli em seco, respirando rápido. – eu estou? – impulsionei minha cabeça para frente fortemente, em mais uma ânsia terrível.

Ouvi o barulho de uma risada curta e nervosa. Não houve resposta. A respiração se afastou, e junto seu perfume. Forcei meus olhos mas não consegui enxergar nada além do escuro abismo. Estava suado, estava com o gosto de vômito na boca e me sentia terrivelmente perturbado.

-Por favor… – implorei, com a respiração descompassada.

Mais uma vez o silêncio pairou. O silêncio, ou o que eu julguei silêncio. Lá eu só ouvia minha respiração difícil, meu coração descompassado e meu estômago se revirando. E, é claro, eventualmente, quando se aproximava, a respiração.

Senti uma mão na lateral esquerda do meu rosto. Não o pegava com carinho ou cuidado. Apenas o tocara para ter uma vista melhor. Virou meu rosto e bufou.

-Só queria entender pra que tudo isso. – bufou uma segunda vez. – Não tem sentido…

Antes que pudesse ouvir ou sentir mais alguma coisa, ele tirou rapidamente a mão de meu rosto. Então eu ouvi passos de uma segunda pessoa. Sua voz era mais grossa e estupidamente rígida.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ao primeiro visitante.

-Por que você está fazendo isso, seu doente? – bufou, segurando meu queixo. – Ele está morrendo! – exclamou, soltando meu queixo então. Balancei a cabeça, conturbado. – Se quer fazer uma boa oferenda e limpar seu nome no submundo, apenas o entregue ao Lorde! Não tem sentido mantê-lo morrendo aqui! – gritou, escandalizado.

-Você é muito novo pra entender isso. Vá embora. – pediu, seriamente. A calma irritante em sua voz.

-Você é doente. Eu sei o que quer fazer e isso é tão absurdo quanto doentio! – sua respiração descompassou e eu ouvi claramente uma mão atingindo em um tapa um rosto, apenas não sabia qual.

-Vá embora. – pediu uma última vez. Passos se aproximando de mim.

-Vai dopá-lo ainda mais pra conseguir o que quer? – ira em sua voz.

-Você é um pirralho. Vá embora; é a última vez que falo. – anunciou.

Senti outras mãos por minha face. Não eram quentes e despreocupadas como a outra, mas sim gélidas e de alguma forma me amedrontaram.

-Você já fez isso mais de uma vez? – ele perguntou. – Quero saber se é tão sujo ou o quê. – riu, debochado.

-Vá embora! – gritou.

Deixei de ouvir as vozes, os passos, tudo. Mais uma vez, fui desacordado.

Meus pulsos doíam mais que antes. Pareciam ter sido forçados, mas eu tinha mais consciência de mim. Acordei, de súbito, como de um pesadelo. Estranho, por sinal. Havia duas vozes, um lugar nojento e eu estava terrivelmente sedado.

Infelizmente não era um pesadelo.

Respirei fundo, engolindo em seco. Minha boca continuava com um gosto horrendo de vômito, meu corpo inteiro doía de cansaço, e eu sentia sangue escorrendo de meus pulsos. Meus pés estavam firmes no chão e meu quadril apoiado em uma parede rochosa, mas eu sentia como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse pendurado apenas por meus pulsos, e talvez ele até tivesse ficado assim por algum tempo.

Tomei coragem e respirei mais uma vez fundo antes de abrir meus olhos. Ainda estavam de certa forma pesados, mas era apenas de sono. Qualquer que seja a droga que haviam me dado, o efeito já havia passado. Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade, pois não sabia quantas horas ou dias eles haviam passado fechados. Nem ao menos sabia há quanto tempo estava lá.

Era um lugar absurdamente assustador. Um calabouço ou um porão, devia ser. Completamente escuro, a não ser por uma pequena janela de não mais que vinte centímetros de largura e altura, em um canto distante, que permitia que feixes de sol entrassem e iluminassem porcamente o lugar. Havia ratos por todos os lados, algumas baratas e muitas caveiras e esqueletos. Alguns jogados pelo chão como quem joga uma roupa para depois juntar, e outros estavam presos em algemas, na parede. Apenas uma porta, ao fim do quarto escuro. Fechada como que com um lacre. Porta dupla, com alças douradas e incrivelmente brilhantes.

O cheiro não poderia ser pior. Não sei se foi o psicológico de ver aqueles restos de cadáveres sendo devorados por ratos e baratas ou o que foi, mas comecei a perceber um cheiro de carniça realmente perturbador. Ainda tinha o cheiro de vômito e suor… Tudo aquilo misturado só trazia ao meu estômago ânsias ainda maiores, mas eu não ia vomitar uma outra vez.

Não conseguia lembrar de muita coisa. Lembrava quem eu era, e toda a vida que tivera até lá. Não sabia apenas como vim parar naquele lugar e onde ele era. Lembro somente que a Guerra havia começado verdadeiramente, e em um campo de batalha, Rony foi ferido e Hermione e Gina foram socorrê-lo, e eu decidi continuar duelando. E depois disso, tudo que tenho de lembranças fora da última vez que acordei, que nem sei quando foi. Talvez aquilo faça anos, meses, ou apenas algumas horas. Não tinha noção nenhuma de tempo daquele calabouço, e era absurdamente enlouquecedora a sensação de não saber o porquê de estar em um lugar como aquele. Dava muito medo e poucos recursos para agir.

Mas de qualquer maneira, francamente, como eu iria agir? Tudo que tinha era um corpo suado, sujo de sangue e poeira, uma roupa suja de sangue e uma memória falha bem em momentos que eu julgava mais importante. Ou talvez eu tivesse enlouquecendo e tudo isso fosse fruto da minha terrivelmente inexistente imaginação.  
Queria imaginar uma razão para estar ali.

De repente ouvi passos corridos. Fechei os olhos rapidamente e descansei meu corpo tenso, tentando parecer desacordado. Com caveiras e esqueletos com poucos restos mortais naquela sala além de mim, então a visita provavelmente seria minha.

Ouvi as portas se abrindo, e rapidamente se fechando. O barulho de um molho de chaves e em seguida alguém trancando a porta se seguiu.

Meu senso de tempo não estava muito bom, mas eu acho que se passaram alguns minutos em que nenhum passo foi ouvido, e também nenhum som, além do coração de alguém batendo muito descompassado. É, de alguma forma eu conseguia ouvir isso… Ou era a maldita imaginação que nunca deu sinal de existir, querendo me surpreender bem agora.

Finalmente, a pessoa se moveu, à passos temerosos de mim.

-Merlin. – cuspiu a palavra, respirando fundo em seguida.

Reconheci a voz de imediato, e surpreendi-me profundamente em associá-la com a da noite anterior e ver que era a mesma que discutia com alguém mais velho justo sobre eu.

A voz era doce, era… Era agradável e desapontada. Parecia docemente preocupada… Soava como uma canção celta, mas tinha muito mais que isso. Veludo ou alguma coisa assim. Era… Era uma voz que não me era querida e nunca fora. Que por muitas vezes eu ouvira e simplesmente odiara a cada vez que soara em meus ouvidos. Era a voz de Draco Malfoy.

O susto foi grande em perceber quem era, e que provavelmente estava na mansão dos Malfoy. No porão da casa dos Malfoy. Aquilo me assustou de uma forma que perdi meu controle. Abri os olhos imediatamente, assustando-o também.

-Acordou? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Talvez o tempo tivesse passado mesmo. Não havia o visto durante toda a Guerra, nem do lado dos Comensais nem, obviamente, do lado da Ordem. Seu cabelo loiro-platinado caindo sob seus olhos azul-acinzentados, e seus cílios pretos com as pontas aloiradas… Incrivelmente grandes. Sua boca ligeiramente avermelhada com os lábios finos. Suspirei, crispando os lábios.

-O que estou fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – as palavras pausadas, o coração acelerado. Engoli em seco ao final, encarando os dois pedaços de oceano bem em minha frente.

-Está finalmente consciente, ou fingiu estar inconsciente durante todo aquele tempo? – estava sério, braços cruzados, olhar fixo no meu. Parecia ironicamente curioso.

Balancei a cabeça.

-Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntei, não esperando realmente uma resposta. Ele não tinha porque me responder.

-Você estava inconsciente todo o tempo? – perguntou novamente, aparentemente ignorando minha pergunta.

Suspirei. Então era isso… Eu era o passaporte para um grande prêmio para os Malfoy. Entregariam-me a Voldemort e eu teria uma terrível morte. Entretanto, por algum motivo curioso, preferiam me manter no porão da casa deles, como um prisioneiro não-tão-precioso-assim – a julgar pelo meu estado.

E eu não sabia porque ele estava lá, à minha frente, sem me alfinetar, sem me chutar, me soquear e depositar em mim tudo o que sempre deve ter querido por seis anos em Hogwarts, antes de a Guerra começar, há dois anos.

Seu olhar era frio, como sempre, mas seu cenho não estava franzido em ódio ou seus lábios crispados em repugna. Apenas me observava, paciente, esperando por uma resposta que ele sabia que tinha boas chances de apenas não vir.

-Só lembro de ter acordado ontem. – informei, suspirando. – Aliás, não sei quando foi. Foi quando… Não sei. Eu estava meio…

-Sedado? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, completando minha frase. Assenti.

-Você estava aqui e… Seu pai também. – mordi o lábio, sentindo sangue em minha língua pelo lábio cortado, mas não contendo minha raiva por estar sendo mantido prisioneiro.

Apesar do ódio irracional, era tudo por Lucius. Por não ter ainda me entregado à Voldemort para que essa história tivesse algum fim. Ele estava prolongando as coisas. De alguma forma, o filho dele não queria isso. Sugeriu que me entregasse logo ao "Lorde". Não era uma coisa muito simpática e gentil, mas seria melhor que continuar naquele porão que, à propósito, eu nem sabia o motivo de ele estar ali. Simplesmente não consegui sentir raiva dele naquele momento por isso.

-Você falou pra ele me entregar à seu maldito Lorde. – cuspi as palavras, falando lentamente. Inclinei a cabeça para frente, o que fez meus pulsos arderem. Urrei de dor.

Seus olhos se cerraram, e pela primeira vez não me pareceu que foi de prazer, como na Escola, quando se dava bem em algo que eu me saía absurdamente mal. Parecia ligeiramente preocupado. Se meus pulsos não me passassem a impressão de logo serem desintegrados de meu corpo à cada mínimo movimento, balançaria a cabeça. Era ridícula essa idéia.

-Não tenho a chave de suas algemas. – disse apenas, suspirando brevemente em seguida.

Silêncio. Ficou me olhando, com os braços cruzados e os olhos fixos em meus pulsos. Talvez achasse que se olhasse bastante, pudessem sair lasers de seus olhos que derreteriam o ferro das algemas, ou sei lá. Simplesmente ficou lá, e eu o encarando, curioso.

-Por que está aqui, e por que não está prolongando minha dor? – franzi o cenho, tentando compreender.

Ele abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Talvez nem ele soubesse. Talvez ele apenas não quisesse saber… Ou talvez não tivesse coragem de dizer mesmo. Qualquer que fosse o motivo, ele não respondeu. Continuou aquele silêncio que de alguma forma era tão enlouquecedor que poderia ensurdecer, e então ele o quebrou drasticamente, com sua voz arrastada e sua vontade se manifestando de parecer calmo. Impiedosamente mal-ator.

-Ele abusou de você, não foi? – mordeu o lábio inferior, e então foi a hora que eu mais me assustei, desde que recobrei a consciência.

O mais assustador não era nem a pergunta absurda e horrível que ele havia me feito. Era o jeito que ele mordia o lábio inferior e apertava os braços contra o peito, engolindo o choro que teimava em tentar sair, e no como ele esbugalhava os olhos para que eles simplesmente não se embaçassem. Nunca imaginaria um Malfoy chorando; muito menos Draco.

-Ele insinuou isso muitas vezes. – rolou os olhos. – Mas – fez uma pausa, dando um passo para trás e me examinando. –, você está um lixo.

-Obrigado. – sorri falsamente.

-Não, é sério. – assentiu, sério. – Não sei se ele seria tão doentio assim. Você está sujo de tudo que pode imaginar. – balançou a cabeça. Senti as costas de sua mão esquerda tocando meu rosto novamente. Não me mexi, tanto por não ter vontade quanto por ter certeza que doeria deveras. – Tem sangue, suor e poeira por todo seu corpo. – vi seus olhos pousarem com zelo sob minhas bochechas, que sua mão acariciava absurdamente.

-Eu não tenho dores lá atrás. – forcei uma risada. Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Tirou sua mão de meu rosto. – É o único lugar que não dói, por falar nisso. – fechei os olhos.

Mais um silêncio perturbador. Minha cabeça latejava de dor insuportável, mas ainda mais insuportável era o que passava dentro dela. Todas as malditas dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo comigo e se era mesmo real.

O motivo de Draco estar agindo daquela forma, eu poderia tentar deduzir. Talvez pena, ou desgosto de seu pai ser um maldito pedófilo doente. Sim, eu tinha dezoito anos, mas ainda assim, ele tinha idade para seu meu pai – e graças à Deus não era, mas Draco não tivera essa sorte.

Mas Lucius… Tão… Doente. Tinha que concordar com o garoto loiro à minha frente nisso, mas seria apenas um segredo dos muitos que eu teria. Nunca teria coragem de admitir à alguém que Lucius Malfoy tocou em mim, _se_ tocou, e _se_ eu sair vivo disto.

Ou talvez fosse só eu, beirando a loucura.

-Tenho que ir. – ele anunciou, se afastando de mim.

Deu-me as costas e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, simplesmente desapareceu pela porta, trancando-a novamente, por fora, não sei o motivo.

-Obrigado. – suspirei, baixando os olhos para não ver o horror à minha frente.

**ooooo**

Draco's POV

Tranquei a porta rápido, falhando nas chaves. Guardei o molho no bolso de minhas vestes. Suspirei, apressando o passo para ir ao meu quarto.

Passava pelos quadros antigos, carpetes vermelhos e elfos domésticos, sem realmente olhá-los. Passava os olhos impacientemente por eles, nervoso. Finalmente cheguei em frente à porta de meu quarto. Respirei fundo e a abri. Sem pensar em nada ou olhar em volta, apenas me joguei na grande cama de casal com acolchoado verde. Agarrei o primeiro travesseiro dos muitos que vi, e afundei meu rosto nele, querendo mais que tudo não acreditar no que se passava por ali.

Era isso tudo ao mesmo tempo. Voldemort e seus desejos absurdos; seus caprichos que meu pai nunca negaria… É ele com seu próprio capricho absurdo. Será que ele tem alguma idéia do que o Lorde vai fazer com ele caso chegar a descobrir essa obsessão estúpida? Capricho idiota. Coisa de gente burra.

Eu não acreditava realmente que as coisas pudessem ficar um pouco pior. Eu tinha dezoito anos, meu pai tentava fazia dois me integrar aos Comensais, mas minha mãe ainda estava me ajudando nisso. Relutava, dizendo que eu era muito novo para ter uma marca daquelas no corpo. Ele contrapunha, dizendo que idade não interessava, mas mesmo assim acaba cedendo à ela, mas às vezes batia nela por tentar se meter.

E eu nunca tive tanto ódio de meu pai, sinceramente. Ele havia passado de todos os limites de coerência e sanidade. Não se tratava de mim, mas de Potter. Eu tenho ciente dentro de mim o quão meu rival por seis anos sempre foi uma pessoa detestável, e o quão ele realmente mereceria ser entregado ao Lorde para uma morte cruel.

Ou era o que eu achava, antes de vê-lo morrendo em meu porão, com meu pai insinuando freqüentemente que logo se aproveitaria de ter o Eleito jogado em nosso porão, algemado e incapaz de pedir ajuda. Depois de certas cenas que eu vi – como a da noite que ele veio para cá, e como meu pai parecia doente em tocá-lo –, eu comecei a concordar que ele não precisava de tanta tortura assim. Melhor seria entregá-lo ao Lorde de uma vez.

Com Potter sendo entregado ao Lorde, a Guerra acabaria, os Comensais seriam bem recompensados – principalmente minha família, já que fora meu pai quem capturara o garoto – e tudo ficaria bem para quem esteve do lado do Lorde durante a Guerra. Tudo ficaria bem, e esse pesadelo acabaria.

Mas não. Eu não tinha a sorte que aquele maldito Weasley amante de trouxas tivera, nem que a sangue-ruim tivera. Eu não tive a sorte de nascer em uma família amável e sem _doenças_. Sim, porque eu considerava minha família doente.

Talvez eu também fosse. Sou parte dela, meu sangue é Malfoy, de vinte gerações de sangue-puro. Só não consideraria chegar à esse absurdo ponto. Eu não acho que sequer tocaria em Potter. Tanto pelo asco, como obviamente pela sanidade que ainda não me abandonou.

Quanto à meu pai, e até mesmo minha mãe… Pena de minha mãe, por estar enlouquecendo e morrendo aos poucos de tristeza com meu pai dormindo na cama ao lado dela, e de meu pai só o desejo de uma morte dolorosa. Ele merecia. Só não digo que deveria ser ele no lugar de Potter, porque não estou bem certo de que ele não gostaria daquilo, doente como é.

Eu não estaria muito pronto para admitir aquilo enquanto eu me remexia na cama, suspirando e passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros – e lavados, coisa que Potter com toda certeza estava sentindo falta –, mas eu estava com _pena_ de Potter. Não achava que alguém merecesse tudo isso, e por isso acabava por descer ao porão e ficar um tempo lá, tentando entender o que meu pai conseguiria com essa obsessão doente e estúpida.

Meu pai era um estúpido.

Suspirei uma segunda vez, desta vez mais demoradamente e sem emoção.

Não demorou muito, bateram na porta.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, em um grito perguntando quem era.

-Narcisa! – uma voz feminina chegou aos meus ouvidos, afobada.

Eu mordi o lábio, sentei-me na camas e pedi que entrasse.

A porta abriu rapidamente, ela entrou em meu quarto, e tão rápido quanto entrou, trancou a porta por dentro e se aproximou de mim.

Eu não a reconheceria nem como própria mãe se não tivesse visto-a ficando assim.

Os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, feito às pressas, as vestes bruxas mal-passadas, as unhas sem esmalte algum, o colo sem jóias, o rosto sem maquiagem, olheiras fundas, olhos cansados e o rosto e braços nus marcados por machucados que o próprio marido havia feito. Onde fora parar toda a elegância e compostura? Não sei, talvez perto do bueiro por onde a dignidade fora parar.

-Draco – ela começou, com a voz nervosa. –, Bella apareceu na lareira há alguns minutos. – prensou os lábios, suspirando, sentando-se na cama comigo. Parecia nervosa, em pânico.

Como sempre estava, desde os últimos dois anos.

-O que ela disse? – Draco perguntou, tentando manter a calma.

A mulher meneou a cabeça nervosamente, e depois começou a brincar com os próprios dedos, da mesma forma nervosa e apreensiva. Suspirou. Doía ver minha mãe naquele estado.

-Ela… Ela acha que o Lorde pode estar desconfiando de algo que seu pai possa estar fazendo. – ela mordeu o lábio com força, reabrindo uma ferida. Eu desviei o olhar, não querendo mais vê-la. – Todos têm achado estranho seu pai não aparecer mais tanto nas reuniões, e sempre parecer contente, embora não estejamos muito bem na Guerra. – a voz dela começou a soar um pouco mais desesperada, conforme os movimentos com as mãos nas próprias começaram a se intensificar. – Todos sabem que Potter está desaparecido há algum tempo. Todos. – e começou a menear a cabeça nervosamente mais uma vez. – Eu tenho medo por seu pai. Se o Lorde descobre o castiga da pior forma possível.

-Seria uma boa idéia. – suspirei, ressentido. Narcisa meneou a cabeça mais uma vez, chorosa.

-Perdoe-o por essa idéia maluca com Potter, Draco. – ela pediu. – Seu pai… Seu pai… - e deu de ombros, rindo nervosamente, como se tentasse alguma desculpa para o que o outro estava fazendo, mas sem sucesso.

-Meu pai… é um canalha. Merece apodrecer. – girei os olhos, mas interrompi-a antes que ela voltasse à o defender. – Mas o que mais tia Bella disse?

-Oh, sim. – ela assentiu vivamente, recobrando a consciência do que em especial fora falar com o filho antes de Lucius chegar. – Ela perguntou se Lucius tem algo à esconder e falei que não. – assenti, achando sensato da parte dela. – Então ela me deu um sorriso e disse que então eu não teria nada a temer. Mandou um beijo para você e desejou que você logo esteja com ela, batalhando contra a Ordem. – e as pernas começaram a tremer de forma inquieta, fazendo-me suspirar.

Voltei-me para minha mãe, segurando o rosto dela entre minhas mãos. Ela não parou com os movimentos nervosos e em pânico, mas pela paz momentânea que os olhos azuis passaram para mim, pude ter certeza de que ela se sentia mais segura perto de mim.

Meus dedos deslizaram por sua bochecha, lamentando o que nossas vidas se tornara, e antes que eu pudesse ter alguma noção do que estava acontecendo, apenas senti as lágrimas quentes correrem por minha face, e me abracei nela.

Ela chorou, me apertando forte contra ela. Tão forte que machucava, mas não importava. Tínhamos um ao outro, e era por pouco tempo. Sabíamos disso, e esse era só mais um motivo para deixar o sobrenome de peso de lado e assumir apenas a identidade de ser Draco, em um momento de fraqueza que ninguém ficaria sabendo.

**ooooo**

Harry's POV

As horas, minutos ou dias – eu ainda não sabia – se estendiam mais lentas do que eu nunca vi passarem. Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu apenas prensava os lábios – só Deus sabe o quanto aquilo doía –, desejava que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo, e desviava os olhos das imagens terríveis que passavam por ali, torcia o nariz para os odores desagradáveis e nauseantes, e tentava raciocinar sem pensar em Malfoys, Weasleys, Grangers, entre outras famílias, dividindo-se umas em asco, outras em saudades.

Cheguei à conclusão que era pior estar acordado do que sedado, mas não queria sequer dormir. Obviamente eu não conseguiria nem mesmo se quisesse, mas não queria. Eu tinha medo de só acordar daqui à anos, e não lembrar de nada que se passou antes de eu ser confinado lá dentro.

Por outro lado, tinha o medo de enlouquecer. O medo de começar a ver coisas que não existiam, e o medo de aquele porão nem ser toda aquela situação horrorosa que eu via que era. Poderia ser só minha imaginação, e só Deus sabe o medo que eu tinha dessa hipótese.

Naquele momento, eu conhecia o que realmente era o tédio e o como aquilo era ruim. O tédio, se mesclando ao pavor de não saber o que acontecerá no próximo minuto – e se seu corpo agüentará o próximo minuto –, e o desespero de não saber do que aconteceu durante tanto tempo.

Certo, eu não sabia o que era pior: se estar sedado e desacordado, ou acordado e são.

Qualquer que fosse a forma, não adiantaria de nada eu ter uma preferência. Não era como se Lucius viesse me perguntar com delicadeza como eu preferia ser tratado.

Eu senti meu corpo inteiro tremer involuntariamente, e só então percebi que era o frio da noite se instalando. Bufei, pisquei com dificuldade, e voltei a baixar os olhos para o chão sujo abaixo de mim, com vômito, sangue e uma substância estranha lavando aquele chão que meus pés pisavam.

Senti ânsia, mas não havia o que vomitar. Eu poderia estar sem comer havia semanas, eu não sabia, mas tinha a certeza de que não havia nada dentro de meu estômago naquele exato momento.

Sendo assim, meu corpo inteiro inclinou para frente em uma tentativa segunda de vomitar, que foi falha, ganhando apenas uma sensação absurda de dor nos pulsos e nas costas.

Se o Malfoy mais novo estivesse ali, ao menos eu teria algum olhar para cruzar com o meu. Não que fosse bom, afinal transparecia no loiro que ele estava com _pena_ de mim, e eu não achava que algum sentimento fosse mais humilhante, mas ao menos eu teria uma motivação à erguer a cabeça.

Não que isso fosse associado à ter esperanças. Eu não tinha esperanças.

Se tivesse, aliás, todas elas teriam se dissolvido no instante em que eu ouvi a porta rangendo, e fechei os olhos automaticamente, querendo ainda parecer sedado. Ouvi uma risada curta e desdenhosa de prazer, e tinha certeza que era Lucius.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Espero que gostem! ) Reviews, por favooooor! Gostando ou não, críticas, elogios, sugestões, pedidos de número de telefone... Estou aceitando qualquer coisa, heh. OBRIGADA! Abraço, TCK. 


	2. Capítulo Dois

**When The Devil Cries**

_Capítulo Dois_

TCK

* * *

Harry's POV 

Meus olhos ardiam e meu peito arfava de forma desregular e incômoda. Remexi-me e dei graças aos céus de não estar algemado. Prensei os olhos com força e apertei as pálpebras com os punhos cerrados, largando um ofego de dor ao sentir a vista queimar.

Não sabia se queria abrir os olhos.

Minhas costas e quadris estavam doloridos, mas por quê? Não lembrava, e esse blackout que a memória dera em mim mesmo estava começando a assustar mais que o normal. Meus pulsos ainda estavam cortados pelas algemas. Eu poderia sentir com exatidão a forma com que queimavam. Ardiam involuntariamente, sem sequer mover-me; piscar.

O gosto invadindo minha boca era o mesmo negativamente entorpecente. Vômito. Senti ânsia, mas segurei meus impulsos de jogar no chão uma mistura dos sucos gástricos. Eu tinha certeza que não tinha comido.

Pontos aleatórios no rosto e braços estavam arranhados, cortados, ou qualquer coisa que arrancasse sangue sem feridas muito fundas.

Levantei o braço lentamente, sentindo o quão doloroso isso poderia ser. Toquei um filete de sangue seco em minha testa, cobrindo parte da cicatriz que também ardeu.

Apertei os olhos com mais força, de repente lembrando-me porque tinha a impressão que minhas costelas estavam quebradas e meus braços, pernas, costas e quadris – em especial os dois últimos – ameaçavam romper de meu corpo, conforme os segundos passavam.

Oh, então fora aquilo.

Senti uma onda de desespero passar por meu corpo, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Minha respiração somente ficava mais descompassada conforme ia observando onde estava.Era o quarto de Lucius Malfoy. As cobertas verde-musgo bem dobradas abaixo de mim, o teto claro com um lustre imenso com cristais, os retratos de pessoas com narizes torcidos, bem nas paredes, me olhando com desaprovação, um grande armário de madeira escura no canto do quarto, e três portas fechadas, todas grandes e imponentes.

Era uma cama de casal, a macia que me abrigava.

Meus olhos semicerraram e eu senti mais dor. Os ombros pareciam ir se quebrando conforme eu tentava curvar-me para ficar sentado. Doía muito.

Mordi o lábio com pouca força, sentindo a pele do inferior romper e o gosto metálico de sangue ser levado à minha boca mais uma vez. Reprimi um ofego nauseado, engolindo o sangue à contragosto.

Nojo. Nojo de mim mesmo. Olhei para as próprias vestes: uma calça surrada e manchada, um moletom trouxa, rasgado em cotovelos, perto da cintura e manchado em todos os pontos que eu poderia ver. Ainda contava com os óculos, ao menos, eu pensei enquanto dei um suspiro vago e baixo.

Até suspirar doía. A garganta parecia ir se fechando, conforme o estômago parecia se comprimir e o nó se formava na garganta semifechada. A cabeça latejava o bastante para eu acreditar que tinha alguém lá dentro, mas eu poderia garantir meu poder de oclumência.

Lembrava com poucos detalhes e muita dor. Lembrava de Lucius tentando tirar minhas roupas e de Narcisa aparecendo. Lembrava do rosto choroso, das olheiras fundas e da conjuntura assustadoramente doente. Lembrava-me de ela ter se rastejado até o marido, implorado para que parasse. Para que olhasse para ela. Para que ficasse com ela.

Dei um suspiro mais pesado, não me importando muito com todas as dores que vieram depois disso. Com esforço sobre-humano, apoiei os cotovelos doloridos nos joelhos também doloridos, afundando por alguns segundos o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Estavam sujas, mas não importava.

Era… deprimente, no mínimo.

Lucius gritava. Lucius dava tapas nela para que se afastasse. Eu estava são, embora me fingindo um pouco sedado. Lembrava com clareza. Pude ver a mulher se movendo por entre as sombras daquele horrível lugar até conseguir puxar o marido pelo braço para a porta. Lucius havia dado um olhar de desprezo e desgosto para mim, e saiu, empurrando Narcisa e gritando alguma coisa, como que chamando por alguém.

O alguém, era um elfo. Parecia-se com Monstro, observei. Tinha as orelhas e nariz pontudos para baixo, com um olhar maldoso que Dobby não teria nunca. O elfo arrastou-se até mim. Quando o pequenino monstrengo tirou-me das algemas, tentei sair, fugir.

Para aonde, eu pensaria depois que obtivesse êxito. Mas não obtive, infelizmente. Apenas consegui muitos machucados, principalmente em costas e quadris, por relutar contra o elfo, que acabou me sedando novamente e então lá estava eu, deitado na cama do casal Malfoy.

-Eu preciso sair daqui… - murmurei baixinho, sentindo os olhos arderem, doendo apenas de ficarem abertos.

Como tudo isso ficou daquele jeito? Eu gostaria de saber. Eu precisava de um banho, precisava de comida, precisava de água. Precisava de roupas novas, precisava… sair, precisava sair daquele lugar. Queria parar de ter apenas flashes de minha memória, queria poder lembrar-me de tudo com clareza e sair daquele inferno. Queria parar de ter a impressão de não saber quantas horas ou dias ficara desacordado. Queria ter a certeza que ainda que flashes, não deixara passar nada.

Queria só sair dali…

Levantei-me, ainda que com muita dificuldade.

Senti uma ponta de desgosto ao deixar a cama macia, mas repeti para mim mesmo que aquela era a cama que o causador de todo o seu sofrimento dormia, e automaticamente meu orgulho grifinório me manteve com nojo daquele móvel. Nojo o bastante para não se aproximar dele.

Com passos arrastados e falhos, apoiando-me nas paredes, observei de soslaio as três portas. Não sabia qual tomar. Não sabia qual poderia ir para algum lugar que ele fosse gostar de estar – fora dali, com certeza.

Com os braços doendo ainda consideravelmente, apalpou a calça à procura da varinha, e franziu o cenho, com um suspiro suave.

Estava sem minha varinha, totalmente desarmado, e seria tolice imaginar que a teria de brinde, ainda em meus bolsos. Não, isso seria idiota da parte de alguém inteligente como Lucius. Doente, inegavelmente sem sanidade, mas ainda assim, inteligente.

Hesitei em direção à uma das portas. Aproximei-me lentamente, pé-por-pé.

Minha respiração, ele acreditava, nunca esteve tão fora de controle. Nem em frente à Voldemort. Sempre tive mais algum mínimo de controle da situação do que agora. Estava sem minha varinha, estava sem nada. Estava somente contando com minha sanidade, coisa que eu imaginava ser a grande virtude que todos os outros Malfoys não tinham – talvez exceção à seu filho, mas não tinha certeza.

Lucius poderia chegar à qualquer momento, e isso iria acabar mal para mim. Bem, talvez Narcisa ou seu elfo de dedos longos e braços incrivelmente fortes para um elfo, mas qualquer que fosse a forma, as minhas chances eram pequenas, quase inexistentes.

Mesmo assim, meus passos receosos em direção à porta aumentavam a velocidade conforme minhas pernas doloridas deixavam.

Pousei a mão trêmula na maçaneta redonda e prateada, vendo meu reflexo distorcido, com hesitação. Quando fui girá-la para abrir a porta, senti a maçaneta girar antes de seu cérebro mandar a informação para meus músculos. Não tive tempo de sair do caminho antes de a porta ser aberta lentamente.

Meu coração disparou, dando dois passos na direção da parede. Minhas costas doloridas colaram nas rochas frias e meu coração ameaçou escalar a garganta. Um nó nela, e um frio extremamente incômodo na barriga.

Talvez pelo medo, meus sentidos se alienaram um bocado e acabaram por ficarem mais lentos, mas juraria que a porta abria-se de forma vagarosa, cada vez mais e mais lenta. Quando aberta em sua totalidade, ouvi uma exclamação negativa em direção à cama, de alguém perto dele, que a porta aberta à sua frente não deixava revelar quem era.

Quando a porta iria fechar-se novamente, com a pessoa ali com a mão ainda na maçaneta, eu, com a respiração ofegante – e estranhando não ter sido descoberto em razão da mesma –, de um impulso, deu o passo que o afastou, novamente, indo para frente, e pousou uma mão na porta, a impedindo de ser fechada novamente.

-Malfoy? – sussurrei, com a voz baixa e a visão um pouco embaralhada. Estava com tanta fome…

Um ponto de interrogação se fez no rosto do garoto quando seus olhos azul-acinzentados se fixaram nas esmeraldas verde-claras. Draco jogou a cabeça para trás alguns centímetros, percebendo-se, talvez, sozinho no corredor – ou foi o que eu supus. O garoto de cabelos aloirados entrou no quarto, suspirando pesadamente e com olhar inquisidor. Fechou a porta, e sem desgrudar os dedos da maçaneta e as sobrancelhas muito arqueadas, disse:

-Você é extremamente burro, Potter. Mais do que eu supus. – e voltou-se para mim, com as costas em perfeito estado apoiando-se contra a porta de madeira escura, como dos móveis.

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu minha expressão ofendida, ex-grifinório. Estava um pouco pior que no outro dia. Parecia mais fraco, estava mais pálido e minhas olheiras mais fundas ainda. Parecia com dificuldade para manter-me de pé, embora eu não notasse nada disso.

-Por quê? – forcei um pouco o cenho, apoiando-me com as duas mãos na parede, sentindo as costas doerem um pouco mais por estarem sendo forçadas contra as rochas frias. O moletom era fino.

Draco reprimiu uma careta de pena quando viu a dificuldade que eu tinha para manter-se são. Achava que, em seu lugar, já teria cedido há tempos – ou não. Ou lutaria até o final, como estava lutando dentro de sua casa, que não era menos prisão só porque poderia tomar banho, comer e beber.

-Eu não ia ter visto você aí atrás. Você me chamou, Potter. – desprezo forçado em sua voz. – Poderia gritar para meu pai dar uma olhada em seu quarto. – fez uma pausa, observando-me girar os olhos. – Você não tem medo? – cerrou os olhos, apoiado na porta sem sentir dor alguma, com os braços cruzando-se. Parecia curioso, forçando uma frieza que ao menos naquele momento, era inexistente.

Suspirei, olhando apreensivo para as outras duas portas. Não respondi nada. Não tinha força nem vontade para discutir com Draco agora. Tanto porque, bem… Tinha motivos para temê-lo, bem verdade, mas não conseguia sentir medo dele. Vi-o com a varinha em punho em direção à Dumbledore, e vi-o não conseguir matá-lo. De alguma forma, acreditava que Draco não era de todo o mal. Conseguia ver que ele não era igual à seu pai, embora sua arrogância fosse herança indiscutível.

Draco olhou de soslaio para as outras duas portas.

-Uma dá para um banheiro e outra para o jardim, Potter. – disse. Ergui os olhos, esperançoso. – Sim, a que dá para o jardim está trancada com um feitiço que só meu pai consegue tirar.

E tão rápido quanto tive esperanças, elas sumiram.

-Por que ninguém trancou essa porta? – apontei para a que Draco havia entrado, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Draco deu de ombros. Cogitava algumas possibilidades, mas nenhuma gostaria de compartilhar comigo.

Senti meu estômago revirar. Estava vazio, eu estava com fome. Eu precisava comer algo. Eu sentia meus lábios rachados doendo de forma enlouquecedora. Nem umedecê-los com saliva eu podia. A dor era real, afinal.

-O que você faz aqui? – perguntei, tentando não ser tão hostil quanto me via forçado pelo orgulho ferido de estar sendo tão maltratado e com um inimigo de anos observando isso com um crítico e observador olhar.

Draco girou os olhos, mas pela primeira vez eu senti que não era para mim. Ele afastou suas próprias costas da porta, dando alguns mínimos passos para o lado, como se intencionalmente ele tentasse deixar a porta livre para o caso de eu querer fugir, mas ele sabia que eu não teria nenhuma chance sem ajuda dele, e eu, bem sabido do meu lugar naquela situação, não cogitava a chance de ter alguma ajuda.

-Eu não estou exatamente… - fez uma pausa curta, pondo alguns fiozinhos aloirados para trás da orelha. Seu olhar não dirigido à mim, mas à algum ponto não específico através de mim. - …_apoiando_ ele nisso.

Não soube o que dizer. Isso significa que ele sentia piedade por mim? Oh, aquilo era definitivamente deprimente. Eu não queria que alguém sentisse piedade de mim. Eu não queria que alguém sentisse dó, sentisse-se na obrigação de ter pena do _oh, pobre coitado_ Harry Potter. Não gostava disso.

Fiz uma careta, tentando me apoiar na parede novamente. Minha respiração voltou à acelerar mecanicamente conforme minhas costas explodiram em uma inexplicável dor.

Mas que droga, pensei. Se Draco não estivesse ali, eu poderia fazer todas as caretas de dor que estivessem ao meu alcance, mas ao contrário disso, tendo aqueles grandes olhos claros sobre mim, tudo que eu podia fazer era prensar os lábios com força para reprimir um gemido de dor, assim reforçando a dor do já machucado lábio inferior.

Por que essa dor era tão… _real_? Era mais do que eu queria. Eu preferiria estar _morto_.

Draco semicerrou os olhos, sem nenhuma hostilidade. Apenas os semicerrou, como se ele pudesse sentir a dor em si próprio. E não sentia. Eu sabia que não sentia. Não tinha como alguém sentir _tanta_ dor, eu tinha certeza.

Ele andou alguns passos com hesitação e lentidão, mas eu não recuei quando vi seus olhos abrirem-se novamente, normalmente. Não recuei nem mesmo quando ele levantou a mão na minha direção. Não recuei quando seu pulso se escorou em meu ombro e seus dedos tatearam meu rosto. Dedos de pele macia, limpa.

Respirei fundo, tentando esconder até onde conseguisse uma vontade imensa me fraquejando os joelhos de apenas chorar. De ceder a tentação de me entregar àquela dor e perecer ali. Ele meneou a cabeça alguns centímetros, como se entendesse do que eu estivesse falando e que não, não caísse nessa armadilha. Que lutasse.

Seu polegar tocou meus lábios. Seus olhos voltando a se semicerrar, mas eu não podia entender o que eles passavam. Não eram tão inexpressivos como eu sempre os julguei, mas ainda assim não conseguia lê-los.

Deveria tê-lo afastado. Deveria, ao menos, ter baixado a cabeça para que ele entendesse que a proximidade não me fazia bem. E não fazia, por Deus! Era a amostra do como ele estava francamente bem, e eu francamente mal. Era a lembrança constante do como eu não conseguia sentir ódio dele por isso. Isso incomodava, isso era ruim. Isso me fazia desejar, mais do que nunca, permitir-me o direito de chorar. Eu só queria… poder pôr para fora. Eu não conseguia associar o _quão_ aquela dor era real.

Seu polegar parecia acariciar meus lábios. Passava delicadamente pelo corte com sangue seco no meio de meu lábio inferior. Ele não olhava para meus olhos. Seus olhos forçando uma ponte que os meus não se negavam à manter. Eu mal conseguia me mexer, de todo modo, mas sabia que aquele toque não machucava. Sabia que aquele toque fazia mal, mas ao mesmo tempo… era só o que me mantinha ainda respirando naquele momento.

E me odiei por ser contraditório, mas deixei para me chutar mentalmente em outra oportunidade.

Vi seus lábios se entreabrirem e seu polegar se afastar de meus lábios como sua mão se afastar de meu ombro e pescoço. Quase inclinei o corpo na direção dele para que não se afastasse, mas a dignidade e sanidade eram muito presentes em meu corpo moribundo.

-Olha o que ele fez com você… - e engoliu em seco, não movendo-se um passo para trás. Seus lábios tremeram involuntariamente e eu pude captar algum tipo de desespero contido naquele familiar rosto sempre tão hostil.

Fora a segunda vez que ouvi aquela frase, e definitivamente não fazia bem ouvi-la. Preferiria que ele apenas continuasse demonstrando sua pena um pouco mais per— Droga. Eu não queria. Eu tinha que… apenas sair dali.

Ele meneou a cabeça alguns poucos milímetros, como de costume. Reuni toda a força que me era restante para encher os pulmões de ar para poder tentar iniciar um diálogo:

-Por que ele faz isso? – perguntei, hesitante, ouvindo minha própria voz soar insegura e amedrontada. Ouvindo minha própria respiração falhar e a dificuldade que eu parecia ter para manter-me de pé começava a se fazer presente à meus próprios olhos. Eu estava terrivelmente fraco e com muita fome, sede e precisando de banho e cama. Poder dormir sem estar sedado. Poder _descansar_.

-Ele é doente, Potter. – ele balbuciou, como se aquilo doesse nele. Como se seus lábios fossem retalhados no momento em que as palavras saíssem por eles. Falou baixo, como quem conta um segredo, e aquilo foi terrivelmente estranho. Eu nunca tinha o visto tão desarmado.

-Eu via sua mãe. Ela não parece muito bem. – disse, sem escolher muito as palavras. Estava afobado.

-Os dois são doentes. – suspirou, baixando o olhar até o chão, como se isso mexesse com seu formoso orgulho sonserino. – Ele só é mais… agressivo. – e seu tom de voz baixou o bastante para eu ter que aguçar meus ouvidos para ouvi-lo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Já estava machucado e sofrido o bastante para ainda me preocupar com outra pessoa, mas não conseguia não me preocupar com o inferno que ele _também_ estava passando. Eram dois adolescentes em um inferno, dentro de uma mansão, tentando lutar contra perecer, e eu nunca achei que pudesse ver algo tão corajoso vindo da parte dele.

Não o reconhecia, afinal. Ele era _sempre_ tão hostil e covarde… Achava que as situações o _forçaram_ a mudar.

Ouvi um barulho vindo da porta, e nós dois nos alarmamos, trancando as respirações por alguns segundos.

Não parei para raciocinar. Não parei para tentar cogitar possibilidades. Não parei para tentar pensar no que de ruim poderia acontecer daqui por diante. Não parei pra sentir o nojo que eu podia captar no ar das possibilidades que eu sabia que Draco cogitava. De alguma forma, eu apenas _sabia_ o que ele estava cogitando. A possibilidade de ser seu pai e dele apenas… apenas me molestar ou alguma coisa do tipo.

Eu não conseguia cogitar nenhuma possibilidade. Fiquei alarmado e com medo demais para isso acontecer.

Do contrário do que nós mesmos esperávamos, não foi sequer algum adulto. Era uma adolescente com cabelos negros e muito lisos, até a altura dos ombros. Seus olhos preocupados com uma máscara de acidez nos cílios cumpridos e negros. Sua pele extremamente clara e suas vestes bruxas com toda certeza muitíssimo caras.

Seus lábios entreabriam-se quando percebeu quem estava ali, e os ombros de Draco relaxaram. Eu franzi o cenho, não sabendo quem era a garota, mas de alguma forma, se Draco estava mais calmo por tê-la ali, imagino que isso também deveria me fazer mais calmo.

Eu só não associara a idéia de que estava tentando o considerar como do mesmo lado que eu.

Ela meneou a cabeça rapidamente, se aproximando de nós em passos curtos e rápidos.

-Imprudente! – ela acusou Draco, o puxando pelo pulso para longe de mim. – Você é a pessoa mais _idiotamente_ imprudente que eu conheço, querido! – seus olhos semicerrados e sua conjuntura severa contrastavam com seu tom de voz aliviado, talvez de tê-lo achado. Ela pareceu me ignorar.

-Você queria que eu ficasse trancado no meu quarto, esperando que meu pai resolvesse me dar uma chance para sair de casa sem ter a Marca Negra no braço? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. O tom hostil voltando à voz.

-Não, é claro, mas você não tem nada a ver com _isso_. – e apontou para mim, sem olhar-me. Seus olhos protetores pesados sobre Draco.

-_Isso_ está na _minha_ casa, e é o _meu_ pai que está tentando estuprá-lo, então olha – ele parecia se aborrecer conforme gesticulava mais exageradamente. –, eu acho que isso me diz respeito _sim_, Pansy!

Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Então aquela jovem era a sonserina com cara de buldogue.

Acho que as conjunturas faciais se assemelhando à um cachorro se perderam com os anos. Ela definitivamente estava bonita, e eu definitivamente estava confuso com a maneira como eles dois tratavam o assunto que era _eu_, ainda mais estando presente.

Também pararia para me questionar sobre o porquê de ela saber de um aparente segredo dos Malfoy, mas não ia perder tempo para isso agora.

Entreabri os lábios para tentar me manifestar, mas recebi um olhar cortante de Parkinson.

-E você mantenha-se calado. – ela disse, séria. Voltou-se para Draco. – Querido, vamos conversar em seu quarto. Você não tem que ficar aqui. – e puxou-o pelo pulso.

Apenas seus dedos femininos e pequeninos envolveram o pulso de Draco e o arrastaram até a porta. Ela já estava do lado de fora quando eu percebi em seu olhar o quão ele _não_ queria ir. O quão ele parecia relutar. O quão ele estava olhando-me com… pena.

E só Deus sabe o quão aquilo piorava as coisas.

-Malfoy! – falei um pouco mais alto que gostaria, sentindo como se a garganta estivesse prestes à romper.

Ele soltou-se de Parkinson, fazendo-a girar os olhos.

Eu queria perguntar o que iria acontecer comigo. Queria perguntar o que iria acontecer nos próximos momentos. Queria perguntar o que iria acontecer com _ele_ e seu pai estava ciente que eu estava acordado, que ele estivera ali… Queria, mas não senti-me nenhum pouco à vontade para perguntar alguma coisa com Parkinson me olhando um ácido olhar cortante.

Ela parecia preocupada com Draco, com sua segurança. Que eu morresse, mas ele não se arriscasse.

Senti uma pontada de ódio, mas resolvi apenas baixar a cabeça, suspirando e sentindo a dor que isso poderia causar. Meu estômago emitiu um barulho alto, vazio. Draco baixou os olhos. Deveria imaginar que fora por aquilo que eu o chamara.

Providencial.

-Seu pai vai alimentá-lo depois de transar com ele, Draco. Vamos. – e Pansy o puxou para fora sem que eu pudesse ouvir o que ele resmungou para ela.

Ouvi um barulho de porta sendo trancada, e em seguida mais nada.

O que fora aquele comentário de Parkinson? Senti uma onda de pavor me dominar e gemi com a dor de minha cabeça começando a latejar de forma entorpecente. Caí de dor, com o desespero me cercando.

**ooooo**

**ooooo**

**Nota da Autora: **esse capítulo não ficou muito grande e foi inteiro com o Harry's POV. Não era o que eu planejava… Queria pôr uma cena de Draco's POV, mas achei melhor deixar para o próximo capítulo, senão ia ficar um pouco desconexo.

Bem, muito obrigada aos reviews! Não achei que a fic fosse ter tanto retorno assim. Muito obrigada mesmo! Estou respondendo todos os das pessoas cadastradas no éfeéfepontonet.

Sobre atualizações… Eu tentei deixar esse capítulo pronto para ontem, mas só consegui postar hoje, porque tive que tirar algumas cenas. Vamos combinar assim: as atualizações vão ser quinzenais. Sábado sim, sábado não, fechado?

Espero que continuem acompanhando/gostando/odiando a fic! x)

Abraço,

The Coolest Kid, aka TCK.

**Nota da Autora cretina2: **eu fiz uma one-shot SiriusBella, se quiserem ler eu vou ficar bem grata. x) #terrivelmente abusada#

Deu, agora fui.


	3. Capítulo Três

**When The Devil Cries**

**Autora:** The Coolest Kid, aka TCK

**Capítulo Três**

**ooooo**

_Draco's POV_

-Certo, meu amor – Pansy começou, ainda sem me olhar nos olhos, passando a chave no quarto no qual o prisioneiro de meu pai se encontrava. Eu engoli em seco, tentando me mostrar impassível. –, agora me diga o que você estava pensando quando entrou nesse maldito quarto. – seu olhar sem encontrar o meu, com a cabeça se inclinando na direção do corredor, para ter certeza de que estávamos sós.

A voz de Pansy era irritantemente calma. Se eu já não a conhecesse há anos o bastante para que soubesse que ela estava beirando o desespero, eu poderia dizer que ela era uma grande de uma desgraçada por estar confortável nessa situação.

-Eu já disse, Pansy. Meu pai enlouqueceu e eu queria saber se já havia… feito. – pigarreei, desconfortável, porém mantendo o nariz o máximo empinado que consegui.

Pansy percebeu, à julgar pelo rolar de olhos que me deu, em seguida me arrastando pelos corredores como se eu não conhecesse a casa. Bufei, soltando-me dela e caminhando por mim, sem que ela me ajudasse nisso.

Meu quarto não ficava muito longe de lá, e eu agradeci quando percebi que iríamos até ele sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Pansy estava com o olhar gélido e meneava a cabeça por vezes, como se fizesse notas mentais que eu conseguia ser a pessoa mais imprudente que ela já havia conhecido. Eu sentia isso pairando no ar e vindo até mim e não podia dizer que não concordaria.

Permiti-me um momento de devaneio, coçando a cabeça. Estava me perguntando sobre como _ele_ estava, e se _ele_ ficaria bem sem nenhuma companhia lá. No fundo, eu gostava de repetir à mim mesmo que eu o visitava desde sempre apenas para poder fazer uma única coisa boa na vida. Fazer companhia a ele, enquanto reunia minhas forças para rezar para que aquele inferno terminasse logo. Para que tudo fosse mais rápido… Arranjando fé de lugares que eu não conhecia como existentes, para apenas pedir por mim mesmo, para que isso termine. Achava que eu iria ser o maior beneficiado com isso. Eu precisava ser.

Meus pensamentos foram cortados por uma voz que por si só já soava cortante. A cabeça ligeiramente inclinada ao teto com o ar superior aborrecendo qualquer um com um pouco de conhecimento sobre quem ele era, o fazia mostrar o quão ele _achava_ que era superior à qualquer um.

-Srta. Parkinson, boa tarde. – meu pai deu um sorriso breve, movendo o mínimo de músculos no rosto possível.

Eu gelei. Senti meu corpo inteiro congelar, e isso foi só para me mostrar o quão um olhar dele me paralisava. O quão ele me dava medo. O quão eu não poderia enfrentá-lo nunca. Pansy, ao meu lado, reagia melhor à situação. Curvou o corpo minimamente em um sinal de respeito, e deu um sorriso tão bem trabalhado quanto o dele.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy. Estava levando seu imprudente filho de volta ao quarto. – e lançou-me um olhar de desprezo, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Eu girei os olhos, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Girei os olhos e cruzei os braços, diga-se de passagem, soltando a respiração lentamente, tentando fazer com que aquilo não soasse como a bufada que eu gostaria de ter dado. Isso poderia ser considerado desrespeito a meu pai e eu não gostaria disso.

Meu pai, entretanto, pareceu extremamente deliciado com as palavras de Pansy. Deu um sorriso que me pareceu um terço mais verdadeiro que o anterior, e lhe deu congratulações com um olhar aprovador pousando sobre ela. Um olhar que eu não recebia desde o quarto ano em Hogwarts, se eu não me engano.

-Muito bem. Fico orgulhoso, Srta. Parkinson. Seus pais vão ficar felizes de saber que você tem juízo. – pigarreou, inclinando a cabeça na minha direção. – Draco precisa disso. Tente passar um pouco disso para ele. – e eu contorci os lábios, odiando com todas as minhas forças o como ele falava de mim como se eu não estivesse presente.

-Mas é claro, senhor. – ela sorriu, prestativa, e então meu pai assentiu para ela, como que agradecendo.

Pansy deu passagem para ele, e ele passou por nós no corredor, com seus passos irritantes e calmos, com seu olhar gélido caindo sobre nós quando ele olhava por cima do ombro para ter certeza que continuávamos indo à direção de meu quarto.

Pansy manteve-se impecavelmente ácida, contrária à qualquer resmungo que eu desse. Bufei.

Quando eu me dei por conta, estava sendo jogado para dentro de meu quarto, com dedos femininos e delicados – aparentemente delicados, eu diria – me empurrando pelos ombros para cima da cama. Ergui uma sobrancelha quando a vi me dando as costas e trancando a porta de meu quarto. Apoiei-me pelos cotovelos e me pus a observá-la até que ela sentasse nos pés de minha cama, meneando a cabeça.

-Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo no corredor? – ergui uma sobrancelha, irritado. Ela sorriu, aproximando-se de mim aos poucos.

-Somos Sonserinos, meu amor. – ela acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. – Temos que nos manter no topo sempre. Preciso fazer isso por minha família e por mim mesma também. – ela deu de ombros, com um olhar apático e um sorriso cínico.

Eu girei os olhos, afastando-a ao jogar a cabeça para trás e deitar-me na cama completamente, entendendo o lado dela. Os interesses dela e da família dela. As coisas aconteciam assim mesmo. Era questão de ponto de vista aceitar ou não, porque do ponto de vista que Sonserinos sempre estiveram e continuarão estando ao passar dos séculos, isso sempre será algo aceitável. Então isso era, enfim, o jogo de interesses de Sonserinos perdurando mesmo depois da guerra iniciada.

-Você tem que tentar entendê-lo, querido. – sorriu fracamente, vendo-me bufar.

O quarto estava silencioso. Abrigando somente nossas respirações e algum resmungo aleatório que eu dava antes de me pronunciar com uma frase coerente, momento que eu preferiria adiar.

-Fique tranqüilo. – ela disse. – Você está desleixado, ultimamente. – ela observou, enquanto fixava o olhar nas próprias unhas. – Eu lancei um feitiço embaralhador em volta de nós. Se alguém conseguir abrir a porta, nada perigoso para você será ouvido. – deu um suspiro curto, aparentemente desinteressado.

-_O quê _é compreensível? – semicerrei os olhos, preferindo ignorar o que ela havia dito antes. Vi-a engolir em seco, sem saber ao certo o que responder. – Nada é compreensível. – murmurei, irritado, com os olhos caindo sobre a janela fechada, nos protegendo do frio e vento gelados do inverno rigoroso.

Eu não sabia, ao certo, porque havia contado para Pansy. Uma mínima infidelidade e seus pais estariam mortos – na melhor das hipóteses –, e eu também teria que acabar da mesma maneira. Se ela contasse aos pais ou quaisquer outros Comensais, tudo estaria perdido, eu sabia.

Mesmo assim, eu precisava confiar em alguém. Nada Sonserino de minha parte, mas _precisava_ confiar em alguém. Optei por um membro de uma antiga família que sempre foi aliada à minha, faziam gerações. Uma garota criada praticamente comigo. Quem me conhecia melhor e a única pessoa que eu já cheguei perto de confiar.

Eu sabia que por mais Sonserina e calculista que ela fosse – e ela _era_, sem dúvidas –, eu _tinha_ de confiar nela.

-Você poderia estar na Guerra. – ela disse, girando os olhos. – Poderia estar com o braço _marcado_, com a varinha em punho e ordem do Lorde para matar todos que atravessarem seu caminho. – ela concluiu, ajeitando os cabelos negros para trás da orelha. – Não se sinta tão mal por ficar dentro da Mansão.

Pensei em retrucar. Pensei em dizer que receber a Marca Negra era uma honra irrecusável e que matar pessoas não deveria ser tão difícil. Porém, lembrei-me da minha incapacidade de matar um velho bruxo insignificante, da minha incapacidade de murmurar o feitiço com êxito. Lembrei-me do como Potter sofria ali e…

Droga, pensei. Um estalo e eu lembrei que meu pai provavelmente não estava indo na direção da cozinha. Ele deveria estar indo até seu quarto, onde Potter estava, totalmente indefeso, sem varinhas ou alguém para o proteger – e não que eu fosse cumprir esse papel. Nunca.

Pansy suspirou sonoramente, balançando a cabeça ao deitar-se com a cabeça escorada em meu peito. Acomodou-se ali e não demorou muito até que meus dedos tocassem seus cabelos de forma quase afetuosa. Quase. Era um carinho quase de… irmãos – se existisse algum carinho. Era mais como a cumplicidade de ela abrigar a cabeça em meu peito e receber umas mexidas no couro cabeludo e em troca eu receber mexidas no peito com as pontas dos dedos dela. Mais como uma troca.

-Seus pais te fazem mal. – ela começou. Não interrompi, prevendo que provavelmente ela tinha alguma intenção com aquilo. – Realmente.

Apenas grunhi em sinal de está-la ouvindo, e acho que era exatamente isso que ela queria, pois sua voz voltou à soar calma, embora eu pudesse sentir hesitação e preocupação, de alguma forma.

-Conviver com eles lhe deixou vulnerável. Deixou-lhe tolo. – girei os olhos por hábito, mas não interrompi. – Caso estivesse convivendo mais comigo, tivesse cedido à me chamar antes para contar o que te aflige, com toda certeza você não estaria agora preocupado com _Potty_. – ela deu um curto suspiro decepcionado.

-Oh, com toda certeza estou. – girei os olhos, gesticulando exageradamente. Ela levantou a cabeça de meu peito e apoiou o queixo nele, me observando com um sorriso sem dentes. – Estou me desmanchando em preocupação. Quase correndo lá para salvá-lo. – ergui uma sobrancelha, sarcástico.

Do contrário do que eu esperava, o sorriso impassível e ácido dela se dissolveu em um sincero, compreensivo.

-Eu tenho certeza que sim. – e antes de conferir meu cenho franzido, desceu a cabeça novamente para meu peito e abraçou minha cintura, suspirando.

Rosnei, tentando resmungar algo que me tirasse daquela situação desconfortável, mas ela pareceu entender meu extremo desapontamento com ela em apenas não ser detestável. Em ser tão… boa, lendo minha mente ou qualquer coisa assim. Eu estava, de fato, preocupado.

-Meu pai está com medo do resultado da Guerra. – manifestou, enquanto eu agradecia mentalmente a troca de assunto proposital. – Estamos perdendo muito Comensais e há muitos que duvidam da sanidade do Lorde. Acho uma ofensa, mas não posso fazer nada à respeito. Eu não tenho a Marca. – ela encolheu os ombros, e eu dei uma curta risada, assentindo que não, ela não podia. – O fato é que estão loucos atrás de P— - e ela se interrompeu, tomando ar e continuando. – Estão loucos atrás de seu Eleito e os outros dois do Trio Maravilha estão enlouquecendo para conseguir matar o Lorde. Acho irritante a incapacidade deles de compreender que eles não conseguiriam isso. Não mesmo… Bem, podemos perder, Draco. Há a possibilidade.

-Sempre trazendo notícias tão agradáveis… - ergui as sobrancelhas, dispersando minha atenção àquela conversa, tentando ao máximo fugir de tentar adivinhar o que estava acontecendo em um quarto no outro extremo do corredor da Mansão Malfoy.

**ooooo**

_Harry's POV _

Não gostava da idéia de estar sozinho em um quarto, com um carrasco provavelmente tomando um chá calmamente antes de vir e tentar fazer— _Nojo._

Já faziam alguns minutos desde que Parkinson e Malfoy haviam saído do quarto, mas eu não havia me levantado de onde eu escorreguei quando a porta foi fechada. Meus joelhos haviam se mostrado totalmente incapazes de suportar meu peso, e eu fui ao chão, com as costas dolorosamente chocadas contra a parede e tentando ao máximo me encolher e abraçar os joelhos.

Obviamente, isso doía potencialmente. Desde os joelhos e abraços sendo forçados, até o estômago vazio sendo contraído. Oh, sim, meu estômago. Eu tinha muita fome, mas eu esquecia disso em razão das dores. Eram muito mais fortes.

Dei um suspiro muito suave, não deixando de sentir as narinas queimarem com a leve entrada de oxigênio novo. Meneei a cabeça minimamente, sentindo falta enorme de lutar ao lado da Ordem. Eu não imaginei que fosse ser bom o tempo inteiro, mas eu tinha algumas altas esperanças de não acabar como eu provavelmente acabaria.

A porta foi forçada. Foi forçada e quase derrubada.

Eu gemi baixinho, não podendo evitar o pavor começar a me assombrar. A porta foi forçada mais uma vez, e uma chave foi girada com violência, como se não estivesse mais conseguindo cumprir sua função de abrir a porta.

-_Alorromora! _– uma voz gritou com revolta do outro lado da porta.

Era a voz de Lucius Malfoy.

Encolhi-me o máximo que pude. Nunca em vida senti tanto medo correndo por minhas veias. O pavor me dominava, me fazia contorcer de dor no corpo, deitado no chão, ao mesmo tempo que reprimia as lágrimas que tentavam sair por meus olhos, e era tudo por desespero.

Não era questão de orgulho não chorar. Não mais. Era mais questão de tentar fazer os olhos pararem de arder, e não colaborar para isso.

Saber que o pai da família Malfoy estava do lado de fora do quarto e havia acabado de gritar um feitiço me deixava absolutamente amedrontado. Amedrontado como eu nunca tive medo de Voldemort, e saber que eu tinha medo de um simples bruxo era deveras irritante, mas eu não tinha espaço para irritação em meu sangue. Só circulava o desespero pelas minhas veias.

Era a agonia de saber que o que eu mais tenho asco vai acontecer em poucos minutos, mas mesmo assim não poder fazer nada. Estar em um quarto sem objetos cortantes ou uma varinha, estar sozinho e estar ferido o bastante para não conseguir se mexer com facilidade.

Doía tudo, e meu desespero me tomava conta de uma forma que eu não conseguia associar muito bem. Eu tinha a impressão que aquela pessoa se contorcendo de dor com conjunturas quase tão sofridas como de quem levou um Crucius, não era eu. Era como se eu estivesse vendo de fora, mas ainda assim doía e o pavor era presente.

Demorou alguns segundos para eu entender que a porta estivera trancada o tempo todo, e nem o _Alorromora _havia funcionado para que a porta se abrisse. Demorou um pouco até que eu me acalmasse, normalizasse a respiração e compreendesse que Lucius Malfoy não estava dentro do quarto, e sim xingando e resmungando do outro lado da porta. Perto, porém longe. Perto o bastante para fazer meu estômago revirar incessantemente, e longe o bastante para não encostar em mim.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu meu corpo, mas meu estômago resolveu revirar com um pouco mais de intensidade na exata hora em questão.

Não agüentei, impulsionando o corpo para frente e vomitando sucos gástricos de cor quase transparente, tamanha minha falta de proteínas e vitaminas.

Havia sujado o tapete do quarto de Lucius Malfoy e agora minha boca tinha um gosto terrível. Era questão de tempo também para que Lucius Malfoy desse um jeito de conseguir entrar no próprio quarto, mas ainda assim eu ganhara alguns minutos.

Eu estava tão aliviado e acreditando tão pouco que eu havia sido salvo que não parei para pensar que Parkinson foi quem havia trancado a porta.

Minhas expectativas moraram em aquilo acabar rápido e eu poder me dar ao luxo de desfalecer, morto, em qualquer canto. Acabar com essa dor de vez. Eu já estava começando até mesmo a me tornar egoísta em pensar que a morte seria o melhor – o que todos fariam se eu não matasse Voldemort? –; eu não havia pensado sequer por um momento que ia conseguir alguns segundos à mais em segurança.

Relativa segurança, na verdade. Eu não sabia se poderia ser considerado grande segurança minha respiração com dificuldade de se normalizar, meus olhos tentando evitar o vômito bem à minha frente, e minha incapacidade de ter força de vontade para me levantar.

A força de vontade foi vomitada com os poucos sucos gástricos e a dignidade. Somente pseudo-existia, bem no fundo da minha mente, para tentar me lembrar que eu não estava tão perdido como estava e lutava contra admitir.

Meus dedos tremeram junto com meu lábio inferior quando eu o ouvi praguejar alto e de repente eu tive a incrível e inexplicável segurança de que ele estava se afastando. De que, por hora, ele desistira.

Eu sabia que havia sido apenas dessa vez, mas isso era tão, tão bom…

Eu esperei sinceramente que Malfoy – Draco – não acabasse pagando por isso, de alguma forma. Isso, porque mesmo sem pensar à respeito, algo em mim dizia que isso _teria_ de ter vindo dele. Eu queria acreditar com todas as minhas forças que ele estava tentando me ajudar, dentro do possível – o que era razoavelmente pouco.

**ooooo**

**ooooo**

**Nota da Autora: **capítulo pequeno e atrasado! Mil perdões, mil perdões mesmo. Sobre ser pequeno, não tenho desculpas, apenas achei que fosse ficar melhor assim, e sobre ser atrasado tenho algo que justifique! Meu computador pirou, no final de semana, e só o recebi conectando a internet agora. Perdão!


End file.
